deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 4 battle 7 Project Freelancer vs Vault Hunters
The Vault Hunters, fearless mercinaries of Pandora take on Project Freelancer, the elite special operations program. Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing fiction's most lethal weapons. No rules, no sfety, no mercy. Its a duel to death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Project Freelancer Backround Origin-Red vs Blue. Activities-Ensuring the survival of humanity. History-'Project Freelancer' is a Special Operations program created to study soldiers with AI implants in order to win the war with the Covenant. The main mission of Project Freelancer, as said by F.I.L.S.S., is to ensure the 320px-Carolina, York, & Washington.png Maine with Brute Shot .png South (South Dakota) .png North dual wielding snipers 2.png 256px-Wyoming S9.png survival of humanity in a hostile galaxy. While the Red and Blue armies are fighting each other, in what is a massive experimental simulation, Freelancers are competent enough for actual conflict with the Covenant. Their designation as''Freelancer'' would appear to be only a ploy to further fool the Red and Blue soldiers, as every Freelancer to appear in Red vs. Blue either still abides by the objective of, or still takes orders from a superior of, subsidiary of, or directly from those who trained them, with the exception of Agent Maine (The Meta). It is unknown if the Meta is acting on its own volition or if its actions are driven by its numerous implants. As a result of the Meta's actions, the program was shut down after the events of Reconstruction. From Red vs. Blue Wikia Members Vault Hunters Backround Origin-Borderlands. Activities-Bounty hunting, searching for the vault. History-In the distant future, in the year 5252, several colonization ships head to Pandora, a planet on the edge of Vault hunters borderlands 2.jpg VaultHuntersBL1.jpg the galaxy. The colonists are drawn there in search of a better life as well as vast mineral resources said to be on the planet, free for the taking, akin to a futuristic gold rush. Some time after settling, the colonists discover that there is little the planet offers aside from some decrepit alien ruins. When the companies mining the planet leave they let loose the criminals they had employed as forced labor and left any other colonists there. Some of the settlers seek to get rich quick by discovering alien technology. Most others are just trying to survive. After seven earth years, the planet's slow orbit brings a transition from winter to spring, and many horrifying creatures emerge from hibernation. A beacon of hope for the remaining colonists emerges in the form of a mysterious alien Vault carved in the side of a mountain. This Vault is said to contain vast stores of alien technology and secrets. The only problem is that the people who discovered the Vault were completely wiped out by some sort of protective force. The only evidence of their discovery is a scattered radio transmission, proclaiming the Vault's majesty, but not its location. Eventually, the Vault Hunters became allies of a scientist named Patricia Tannis, a brilliant but mad woman who helped the Hunters put together the pieces of the key needed to open the Vault. They also encountered the Crimson Lance a private military organization enforcing a steel-fisted and rigid order on their colonies on Pandora, and the high ranking Commadant Steele, a cold and calculating woman with ambitious plans. Steele wanted to claim the Vault as the Atlas Corporation, and by extension the Crimson Lance's property, leading the Vault Hunters into a mad race to collect the pieces of the key before Steele and her men could. Unfortunately for the Hunters, Steele made a deal with Patricia Tannis, and when the Hunters delivered the last piece of the key, Tannis sent them on a suicide mission to kill the influential bandit lord, Baron Flynt. The Vault Hunters succeeded in assaulting Flynt's base and wiping out most of his forces before murdering Flynt himself, but they soon realized they were deceived when they failed to find the last piece of the Vault Key in Flynt's possession. Steele sent out a broadcast over the ECHOnet, the communication system across all of Pandora, that the Crimson Lance had the key and were taking the Vault, and that they were shtting down the ECHOnet. Tracking down Steele to the location of the Vault, the Hunters had to combat an army of alien guardians as well as Lance troops before finally reaching the site of their quest. Steele opened the Vault, only to be greeted by an impaling tentacle to the chest, killing her. A massive alien monster, the Destroyer, was revealed to be the only thing in the Vault, and that the Angel had deceived the Vault Hunters because she knew that it would arrive and needed to be stopped by a group of capable heroes. After slaying the monster, the Vault Hunters went on their separate ways, finding something to do on the wasteland of a planet, Pandora. Members Battle and voting information The battle will be an 8 on 8 and will take place in a Insurrection base. Voting is in the form of points, 2 points for edges or a descriptive paragraph. 1 point for a decent paragraph and 0 for one word or one sentence. Voting ends 3/6/2013. Battle Vault Hunters Project Freelancer “Alright, so listen up mercs.” Said the Insurrectionist leader. “We have a bunch of asshole freelancers coming here to fuck up our generator. Don’t. Let. Them. Do. It. Do I make myself clear?” he continued “Yeah I get the idea.” Says Mordecai as he loads a magazine into his sniper rifle. Bloodwing sat on his on his shoulder, ready to fight at his master’s command. “So where is the generator?” asked Maya. “One is over by the hanger another is near the storage room.” Said the Insurrectionist. “Alright then, me, Lilith, and Brick will take the one near the storage room. Maya, Salvador, Axton, you guys go to the hanger. Zer0 and Mordecai will be sniping from the roof.” Said Roland. “This is Four Seven Niner we are above the Insurrectionist facility.” Said the pilot. “Alright everyone you know your jobs.” Carolina began “The Innies have hired mercs to keep this place and we are not gonna let them get their hands on our A.I. are we clear?” The other freelancers nod their heads as the pelican stopped moving. “Did we land?” asked Washington “No, I am done with my job.” Said Four seven niner. “We are jumping.” Said Carolina as she reached for a jetpack. “What about what happened to Georgia?” asked Wyoming. “Would someone please tell me what happened to Georgia?” asked Washington. “You don’t want to know.” Said Wyoming. “They work better this time, now come on.” Said Carolina as the back ramp extended from the pelican. “You don’t talk much do you?” Mordecai asked Zer0 who simply ignored him. “AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!” yelled Washington as he fell onto the roof. “I thought you said the work better!” “They do.” Said South landing next to him. “That doesn’t mean you can use them well.” Mordecai and Zer0 turned and fired their sniper rifles at the two, one almost hitting Washington’s face just as Maine throws him out of the way. The round slams into Maine's shoulder, and the freelancer growls, and draws his brute shot. "Oh, he's pissed." Wash said as York landed next to him. "C'mon, you're with me." He said as Maine opened fire, the round sending Zer0 tumbling out of cover. He looks up to see Maine above him, and with one punch, the assassin goes down. "Anyone seen Texas?" North asked. Carolina looked around, and furiously mumbled, “OH fuck no." She dashed off, trying to reach the entrance to the base. "Carolina wait! Shit." North shouted. Suddenly, Bloodwing came crashing up to Wyoming's helmet, swatting at it and sending him tumbling out of cover. "Ow! Stop that! Oh bollocks. I need assistance! Ow!" Wyoming says as Bloodwing knocks off his helmet and furiously pecks and tears at his face. "I'm coming! Damn it Wyoming! Stop moving!" South shouted, trying to shoot Bloodwing. She fires randomly, rounds knocking out Wyoming's shield, but hitting Bloodwing. "NO!" Mordecai cried. He fired, the shot slamming into South's visor, killing her instantly. Maine rushed towards Mordecai firing a grenade at his feet launching him into the air. Maine jumped up and stabbed the bayonet into Mordecai’s chest as they both fell to the ground. Category:Blog posts